


Gun

by Frodo_sHeart



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_sHeart/pseuds/Frodo_sHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has finally made John a gun like Ronon's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun

Rodney held out the gun towards John with a grin. Reaching for it, John blurted out:

'Rodney, I could kiss you for this!'

Suddenly, before John could grab it, Rodney pulled the gun back towards himself. His grin was replaced with a small lopsided smile that John couldn't interpret.

'What?' John said, irritated. He had wanted a gun like Ronon's for years, now McKay had finally made one and he was trying to play games?

'Could you now?' asked Rodney, head cocked slightly, looking at John.

John stared at him, frowning, until understanding dawned. His eyes narrowed.

'Is that a dare?' he asked, heart fluttering.

'Hmm-mm.' Rodney's face showed little emotion, which was, frankly, unsettling. The man showed _everything_ on his face. 

'Do I get a truth option?' John asked, silently hoping for a negative answer. Rodney shook his head, never taking his gaze off John's face. John's eyes flicked to his friend's hands, which seemed to be clenching the gun rather tightly.

'Okay.'

Rodney's eyes widened as John stepped into his personal space. John bent towards him to cross their height difference and quickly pressed his dry lips to McKay's. The minute gasp was unexpected, as was the softness of Rodney's wide mouth. Heart hammering, regretting he had taken the coward's option of a quick peck instead of the real kiss he had wanted for so long, John took a step backwards.

Almost in slow motion, he saw Rodney lick his lips.

'Well, I've had better,' said the scientist, voice wavering slightly. His eyes were averted now, staring at the gun in his hands.

John inhaled deeply.

'Okay,' he said again. This time he placed his hands on the broad shoulders and kissed Rodney for real.

It didn't seem necessary to ever stop as Rodney melted against him, remarkably strong arms closing around John's narrower frame. Rodney made needy little sounds he would probably never admit to and John thought his heart was going to burst.

When finally they had to part for air, Rodney's arms stayed where they were, and John noticed that his own hands had migrated to the back of Rodney's head, threading through his silky hair.

'So,' Rodney said.

'So,' John agreed.

'Do you still want the gun?'

John tried to get his brain back in working order.

'Sure.' 

Neither of them moved. John wondered vaguely where the gun was. Had Rodney dropped it? It didn't seem to matter very much right now.

'Maybe you could show me your gun somewhere more private,' John drawled softly.

Rodney snorted.

'That is so tacky,' he said. John could feel the smile against his cheek. 

'Yeah,' John sighed, pulling Rodney even closer.

They were silent for a moment. John became apprehensive. Had he assumed too much?

'But yes,' Rodney said into his ear. 'This gun may best be demonstrated somewhere private I think.' He cleared his throat. 'Your quarters or mine?' 

'Your bed is bigger,' John croaked.

'Why, colonel,' Rodney started, moving his head to look at him with a twinkle in his eye, but John shut him up with another kiss before dragging him down the corridor towards the nearest transporter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic in a fandom other than Tolkien. For a long time I didn't think I could write McKay/Sheppard, but suddenly this morning I woke up with this little scene playing in my head. I hope you think it is ok. Let me know!


End file.
